Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
Hola Benfutbol10. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Ben 10 fanon Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guías que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "usuarios de Wikia" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz ¿Quiero saber AHORA,cómo puedo crear un artículo? Entradas No puedo crear mas entradas, solo pude crear 3 mati10:podrias usar el photo shop para hacerme verde esta imagen porfavor thumb|dale color verde con photo shop Entradas No puedo crear mas entradas, solo pude crear 3--Cannonbolt 16:05 15 jul 2009 (UTC) cono puedo crear aliens ponle imagenes a tus aliens plis oye amigo puedes ponerles dibujos o imagenes a tus aliens? plis ponle imagenes a tus aliens plis oye amigo puedes ponerles dibujos o imagenes a tus aliens? plis --Ben1.0000 16:45 23 oct 2009 (UTC) Ayuda acabo de crear mi primer alien pero no puedo ponerle ese fondo verde y negro y es este Benny En AF Administrador Hola, Benfutbol10, el usuario Jultrun121 quiere que le nombres como administrador, tu conoces bien al usuario, cuales tu opinion.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:57 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador rasones *cambiria la imagen destacada y otras como alien destacado,serie,episodio.pelicula ets *le pondira en el menu de navegasio la seccion series *2 reglas nuevas **no se permite usar alien,personages ;desir que su serie es la secuela precula de otra; o ets.sin preguntarselo a si creador ya sea en su pagina de discusion **deven organisar correctamente sus cresiones por ejemplo los episodios y la lista de episodios de su serie en la caregoria episodios los alien en la catergoria alienigenas del (su respesctivo omnitrix) Jultrun121 00:02 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Adm. Soy Oliver30 quisiera ver si me podias hacer administrador si no pos esta bien pero si me e esforazado Oli 23:19 3 may 2010 (UTC) Administrador Me haces Administrador Giovi amigo ya sabes te cuido la Fanon Wiki y a los vandalistas los bloqueo (solo si llevan mas de 3 advertencias) ya bloquie un vandalizta en mi Wiki por que hubiera llevado mas de 3 advertencias con todos lo articulos que borro asi que que dices Goop9 14:40 8 may 2010 (UTC) piel le puse la personalisada de ben wiki pero si quires lo cambio esepto el menu que tu se lo pusite lo hise pra editar fas fasil todo 01:04 10 may 2010 (UTC) piel 2 mira a csureslosa no le gusto lo quie hisite conm la piel dise que tine no se pude leer fasilmente otra cosa podrias o puedo pasar las plantillas de arventencian 1, 2 y 3 y otras nesesarias contra vandalos. Jultrun121 17:13 29 may 2010 (UTC) ¿cómo hago para poner un template para Ben, Gwen o Kevin? Gracias Bridgetterocks yo no fui mira yo no me via conectado todo un mes en la wiki desde mi primer blokeo pero hoy me conecte y me di cuenta ke mi primito hakeaba mi usuario y ps el puso todo eso el xat y apenas hoy me conecte y bi lo ke pusso por favor disculpa lo ke iso mi primo la lo golpie y le sake sangre ya aprendio y por fa desblokeame en la wiki y0 no fui vota por lo destacado has clik aqui para votar por lo destacado de ben fanon wiki Jultrun121 20:00 14 jul 2010 (UTC) has a oli administrador y a los de mas de ben 10 wiki si tines tiempo el domingo actulisas las votaciones es que me voy a san andres Jultrun121 21:56 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Serie Oye amigo, puedo creer mi propia serie??? una sobre el omnitrix que estoy creando (Elementrix) gracias de antemano Ben10ADNLaboratorio 14:54 11 ago 2010 (UTC) wiki concurso estoy haciendo uno para el wiki pero como no tengo photoshop nesesito que agas las medallas. el concurso sera de categorisar bien como debe ser }} }} 14:15 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ola giovi ola giovi,soy jaled.Vi la nueva portada de la wiki ¡esta genial!pero no hay ni usuario destacado,ni fusion destacada,ni dibujo destacado ¿porque? yo creo que estan bien.y si marduke va a subir a burocrata,creo que a bentenny10 le tenemos que quitarle el puesto,ya que no es muy activo en ben 10 wiki.tambien quitarle el puesto a disper y ben10infinito ya que se retiraron.nombrar a bentenny10af rollback y ya esta.tambien en la portada nuevo puedes poner la seccion "rolbacks" por si algun usuario encuentra un articulo aruuinado.y tambien te pido que pongas en mi blog de despedida que no, que no quiero retirarme.y por favor desbloqueame.va a empezar la escuela aqui y cuando ya empieza ya no sere muy activo.puedes desbloquearme hoy o mañana pero hazlo rapido.Muchisimas gracias.Adios link=user:Jaled|link=User_talk:Jaled|link=Special:Contributions/Jaled 13:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) y se me olvida.oficial music wikia es fayinlink=user:Jaled|link=User_talk:Jaled|link=Special:Contributions/Jaled 13:58 5 sep 2010 (UTC) ''' '''me puedes desbloquear?porque te revele lo de fayin y estoy muy arrepentido de los insultos. por favor desbloqueame :-{( re:dankbot Deves pedirselo al usuario danke7 yo le pedi que cambiara de nuevas series a solo serie pero lo malo se mostraran sus ediciones y llenara la pagina de inicio }} 01:20 20 sep 2010 (UTC) logo que que tines photoshop podria reducir el tamaño a este logo archivo:Logo fannon 2.png intente con el progma de tu blog pero quedo mal }} 01:57 1 oct 2010 (UTC) por Favor desbloqueame Hola, Benfutbol10,esque lo que pasa es que me bloqueasste en Ben 10 Wiki,Por favor te pido que me desbloquees,lo que paso es que crei que Bentenny10Af,es que crei que me habia insultado,pero,no me di cuenta que fue un usuario de Wikia,por favor desbloqueame,ATT: link=User:Frio_Supremo link=User_talk:Frio_Supremo link=Special:Contributions/Frio_Supremo 20:53 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Re adminstracion Poco te entiendi pero te havia preguntado si pudo hacelo hace timepo y elegiste a nanomech enronses pudo segir con esto Ademas esta elecion es mas compleja los que se asepten este dia estaran en un debate el el chat igaul que los presidentes y ademas tu y los demas burocratas son los unicos que puden elegir de verdad -- }} 21:56 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Administrador Hola, Giovi, te informo que nombre a MegaSceptile como administrador que se conecta todos los días, deseamos ver como trabaja, si trabaja bien se quedará el puesto, necesitamos 5 administradores para cuidar bien el wiki, ya que Infinitrix se nombrará pero nunca está aquí, espero tu decisión por el bien del wiki.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:10 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Volver al Futuro El Juego Bueno tu regalo es un Walthrough de el videojuego http://www.youtube.com/user/Topp3rM#p/u/3/qZaLYZeCeFg , que lo disfrutes. 02:32 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Consulta Hola, Giovi, quiero consultar sobre dos artículos fanon, Alex(9años)(RA) y Alex 10:EL REINO ALIENÍGENA son ajenos en esta wikia o no.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:28 25 dic 2010 (UTC) puedo puedo crear una entrada sobre un personaje o como se diga un blog o algo asi. Porfavor Hola Giovi, xD, bueno, te vengo a pedir un favor, ¿que dejas ser administrador?, es que soy muy productivo aki y si la respuesta es no, almenos dime los requisitos para poder serlo, porfavor Eddykapo 20:45 7 ene 2011 (UTC) ADMINISTRADOR Puedo ser Admin tengo todos los requisitos tengo 783 ediciones y tengo 35 logros estoy en el 5 puesto Black2 20:49 7 ene 2011 (UTC) creador se diseños lee una entrada de blog de bola de la central se trata de una herramienta en la que pones crear y te salen opsines de articulo como alien serie episodi etc para activarlo es mejor que todos los adm esten de acuerdo ya que tiene fallos pero como es algo de hace tiempo creo que ya deben haver corregido algunos }} 21:06 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok pero no se se como va no han actulisado el blog pero no e visto el de la central inglesa }} 20:28 25 ene 2011 (UTC) hola me has bloquado en la wiki de ben 10 pero yo no hize ese bolg pero ya que no tengo pruebas solo queria decir que es injusto que tume bloquees por un año ya yo he visto muchos usuarios con blogs de mdd e insultar y solo los bloquean por unos dias o semanas ya que no tengo pruebas de yo no hece el blog por lo menos reduce mi blqueo como tres meses de bloqueo Necesito tu ayuda porfavor Verás, he creado una wikia, y vi que abajo salen 3 wikias, me podrias decir como hago para que mi wiki pueda salir ahi abajo y como le pongo los points esos? Gracias Saludos- Ditto12 [[User:Ditto12|'Sasuke ']] [[Usuario discusión:Ditto12|'Uchiha']] 15:59 29 ene 2011 (UTC) disculpa no firme pero tienes que bajar mi bloqueo en ben 10 wiki ya seria injusto que a un usuarion lo bloques por un año ( osea a mi) y a otros por una semana dos semanas o hasta 1 mes por hacer lo mismo Ben10nyson 01:11 30 ene 2011 (UTC) y ni siquiera hize ese blog pero como no tengo pruebas tienes que disminuir mi bloqueo. me estas ignorando lo que tu haces no es correcto no es justicia me blqueas por 1 año pero a otros por un mes o por 3 semanas que te he hecho yo. Yo solo quiero volver a huzar la wiki de ben 10 y editar pero tu me bloqueas por mucho tiempo mientras que a los demas por pocoBen10nyson 00:17 5 feb 2011 (UTC) QUE COMO CUANDO DONDE??? Donde es eso de que insulte y no se???, yo me he dedicado a revertir algunas ediciones vandalicas de un tal no registrado, coloco que en The no se que (nunca me lo aprendo) of Eunice que al prinsipio el equipo peleaba con Vulcanus y no se que otras cosas, que ise mal?? Eddy 16:09 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Queria decirte que... Lamento el vandalismo que he causado en Ben 10 wiki pero no era yo era mi primo que sabia mi contraseña y la he cambiado hoy. No intento que me desbloques.Solo era para avisarte De:Marco 18:43 7 feb 2011 (UTC) desbloqueame hare lo que sea o si no me puedes desbloquear por lo menos disminue mi bloqueo a dos meses por favor. tuu eres el burocrata tienes que hacer justicia y hazlo por favorBen10nyson 22:00 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Giovi Hola, quería preguntarte si me puedes enseñar a crear plantillas, de antemano, gracias 200px Usuario:Benmaniaco 19:58 19 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola giovi pasaba para saludar y a invitarte a leer mi serie ben 10 fusiones desatadas, ahorita la creo, bueno era eso chau juan123capo por que borraste mi blog de dwayne mcduffie xq no te he hecho nadaBen10nyson 22:51 23 feb 2011 (UTC) no porque eso es ben 10 wiki y en ben 10 fanon no hay un blo y como eso de que nada que ver conmigo y please desbloqueameBen10nyson 23:08 23 feb 2011 (UTC) por lo menos reduce mi bloqueo xq he visto que le han bloqueado a otros usuarios por 3 meses lo muchoBen10nyson 23:38 23 feb 2011 (UTC) por favor disminuye mi bloqueo por lo menos a 5 meses o a seis por favorBen10nyson 03:44 24 feb 2011 (UTC) si lo subes a dos años seria mucho mas injusto yo te iba a decir que me lo dejaras en 9 meses pero no xq me bloquearas estoy sufriendo se murio un mi tio dwayne y me bloqueaste y mis hermanos me confesaron que ellos hicieron ese blogBen10nyson 13:20 24 feb 2011 (UTC) xq que crees que pienso eso si queires plaica con mis hermanos en le chat o no se xq que piensas que pienso eso de tiBen10nyson 13:32 24 feb 2011 (UTC) muy bien no me creas pero soolo para decirte que yo no hize el blo muy bien adios Ben10nyson 13:36 24 feb 2011 (UTC) esto quedara en tu conciensa por bloquear a alguien inocenteBen10nyson 13:48 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Que pasa? Porque no se pueden subir archivos al wiki? jordi 14:13 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta: En mi Wiki como puedo hacer a un usuario administrador? Usario:Heatjaws31 16:53 4 mar 2011 (UTC) No entiendo: Lo siento pero no he entendido tu mensaje me lo puedes explicar? Usario:Heatjaws31 23:56 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Amenaza Destructiva hola, bueno, yo cree una serie, pero me eh dado cuenta de que me recorta mi tiempo, asi que la eh decidido cancelar, lo que te vine a pedir es que si me puedes dar una etiqueta o algo para que nadie adopte mi serie, por favor ayudame Gracias --Deccer 23:26 17 mar 2011 (UTC) RE Bueno, no es un tipo de letra comun, es un truco que inventamos unos usuarios de la wiki xD Nanomech25 Pregunta Te quería preguntar,¿por lo menos 1 de los videojuegos que aparecen en la categoría videojuegos es real?,es decir,¿realmente se pueden jugar en las plataformas que dice,o sólo son inventados?Espero me contestes pronto.Gracias.Soy ben 10 boy.Ben 10 boy 03:38 27 abr 2011 (UTC) DE EDDY PERO YO TE LO MANDO XD hola giovi eddy me dijo que te pasara este mensaje De Eddykapo: ¬¬ ¿Es enserio? TODA 1 SEMANA SOLO POR DECIR UNA MALA PALABRA CENSURADA!!! Oli 21:35 29 abr 2011 (UTC) : Para que aprenda que tiene que respetar... ya van varios bloqueos, eh? 23:16 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Eddykapo 1 semana me parece exagerado y tu no eres quien (con todo respeto) para castigar asi, casi unca estas en la Fanon, ¿notaste cunado MDD(o un vandalo que se hizo pasar) cambio todo tu perfil y lo lleno de groserias insultandote? no creo porque YO lo reverti porque siempre he estado atento, y te puedo decir que Eddy no es malo, esa es su personalidad!! ademas una vez un anonimo hizo una pagina llamada Ben 10 es una.....(no lo voy a completar), no habia administradores, Eddy borro el contenido y cambio el nombre a Ben 10 es lo mejor del mundo; y en el contenido pedia a una aministrador para que la borrara, ahora dice pedazo de mala palabra y 1 semana!!!! tasiquiera bajale porfavor ¡Goop! 23:33 29 abr 2011 (UTC) ayudame Benfutbol10 tengo un problema , bueno mi problema es que cuando voy suvir una imagen de un alien nuevo que no lo an plublicado , entonses lo estoy publicando y me aparece : ivas a subir una imagen no permitida , por que no es permitida bueno espero tu respuesta Frio123 21:13 27 may 2011 (UTC) hola hola giovi xfavor podrias abilitar la discusion de mi pagina de reemplazo para mi blog recien creada nombre de la pagina: Mis fusiones y despixeleados increibles fran 21:00 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Giovi por favor (lo hice como una carta para que suene mejor) xD Paraguay, 12 de junio del 2011 Benfutbol10 Dueño de la Fanon wiki Me dirijo hacia usted para expresar lo siguiente: Giovi por favor. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero ahora si, no exajeres! Mira, te apoyo en sierto sentido y entiendo que podrias haber empezado la eliminación. Los demás usuarios estaban exajerando con los comentarios y los eliminase, siguieron exajerando y los cerraste. Luego quisieron oponerse y no se los permitiste. Empezaste una limpieza de blogs en Ben 10 wiki, y armaron un grupo llamado Anti-Giovi (AG). Todas tus acciones fueron alvistas y esta será aún peor vista! Mira, hay muuuchos usuarios que no tienen nada que ver con esto, estas afectando a esos usuarios inocentes! Yo por ejemplo. No digo esto por mi blog de espiritus alienigenas, lo digo por todos los usuarios que se esforzaron para tener blogs populares! entre ellos Nanomech25 (aunque no creo que él esté afectado), Goop10, Eddykapo, y mi prima Adrianacom! y muchos mas! Esto será una calamidad y si concluyes esto, el grupo AG se irá incremenando! y acabaras comenzando una guerra con la wiki. Al final puede que sierres la wiki para siempre! Eso sé que hasta a tí te afectará. Si me he equivocado o falté ensionar, estaré agradecido de que me lo informes Con respeto, te saluda Matt 22:06 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Amigos....... Hola Giovi, puedo hacerte una pregunta.........como no tengo amigos y soy nuevo podrias ser mi amigo???? PD: me puedes decir como ponerme una foto??? Jetray500 22:48 20 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias y PORQ?!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por borrar mi blog de CP y ben 10 y POR Q BORRASTE MI BLOG DE TORNEO DE DESPIXELEADOS ??!!SI A LA GENTE LE GUSTABA fran 00:36 24 jun 2011 (UTC) ´borrar porfavor puedes borrar todo lo que sea sobre ben 10:y la liga heroica: *sus episodios *persoajes exepto los aliens el cashy y su firma estuvieron aqui ;-) 00:51 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Giovi, soy Xlr29, y te pido que no borres los blogs, por favor entiéndelo, estoy dispuesto a negocia amistosamente contigo sobre esto Entraos Covarde Entraos al xat Ben10grupo si te atreveiz plebeyus Duda Oye sobre el concurso de las series tengo una duda las imagenes tienen que ser en la pagina de la serie o en otra por ejemplo epis,aliens,personajes etcHumongo 13:43 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Puedes? Puedes restaurar mi blog de mi serie,Ben 10 Invasion Alienigena,para que lo haga en un blog? Archivo:MF.gif Archivo:MF2.gif Archivo:MF3.gif 17:16 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: La Liga del Mal Giovi, ¿podrias restaurarme mi serie "Ben 10: La Liga del Mal"? Claro, como un articulo Eddy ;-) 20:09 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Urgente Si estas conectado ahora te pido que vayas ahttp://xat.com/Ben10Grupo http://xat.com/Ben10Grupo Si no estas te lo dire aqui y espero que me contestes cuando puedas ¿Podrias dejar que los usuarios confiables y que ya llevan tiempo en la wiki tengamos 1 blog solo para las despixelaciones y/o fusiones? Lo digo solo para los usuarios como: Merlino4,Humungosaur26,Humungoeco,Eddykapo,yo.... Dis 16:23 28 jun 2011 (UTC) borrar y borrar Esto es casi una denuncia.Solo han borrado y borrado articulos (Aca y en la Ben 10 Wiki).La mitad de los blogs populares que conocía fueron borrados.Brunoheroe 21:37 1 jul 2011 (UTC) solo por si hay una confusion hola benfutboll10 si llega a ver una cunfusion la quiero prevenir:mira fran edito mi pagina solo por ayudarme pregunta disculpa,porque borraste mi blog de mi serie nueva?? y la razon salia que era por vandalismo,podrias explicarme porque??no le encuentro la razon a tu actitud... porfavor responedeme --=-PanCho-= 21:18 3 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: podrias almenos abrirlo denuevo unos 5 minutos para respaldar lo que escribi en un articulo nuevo? ademas yo quise hacerlo en un blog para que vandalos no le hagan nada,creo que lo que tu haces es un abuso de poder y quieres llevar toda la wiki como te da la gana...si quieres responderme algo adelante respeto cualquier opinion...--=-PanCho-= 01:42 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola benfutbol10 quisiera decirte q no puedo abrir el chat de la wiki no fanon Ben10nyson 00:18 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye POr que borraste mi blog de despixeleadolink=user:Humongosaur 26 link=user talk:Humongosaur 26 link=user:Humongosaur 26 20:58 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Categoria Me puedes crear una categoria que diga contenido de Ken 10 Batalla Estelar Mat K 03:23 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Disper82 MAW Restaura la pagina pues era una serie que estaba haciendo Ademas no tenia nada de vandalismo Dis 14:33 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Te pido amablemente el contenido del blog que te dije que me lo des en el chat Como lo dice el titulo, ¿me puedes dar el contenido del blog? s-u m -a -j- e- s-t -a -d-.Phineas10 : Claro, pero aclara como se llamaba el blog. 21:15 8 jul 2011 (UTC) : Ben 10: Fuerza Fusional, s-u m -a -j- e- s-t -a -d-.Phineas10 Nesesito algo Como veras en mi pagina hubo toda una pelea por fabor borra todos los comentarios no quiero recordar nada de eso quiero que empieze todo denuevo por favor, saludos de 19:51 29 jul 2011 (UTC) : Hecho, saludos. 19:54 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Giovi tengo un problema no me anda el chat Tu Amigo Kev 20:10 29 jul 2011 (UTC) : Ups, creo que te expulsé por accidente. Ya está todo arreglado. Saludos. 20:15 29 jul 2011 (UTC) me puedes... Me puedes hacer Admi ,ya lei las reglas y ya se que es SPAM. por favor amigo jeliel4789 discusionesss 16:17 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Giovi Hola, Giovi, se activaron todos lo del panel de administración, arregle el creador de diseños que llevan mala ortografía, pero no puedo editar tranquilo aquí, y otro que edite muy bien en Ben 10 es normal.---'Carlos Suárez (Talk) ' 13:07 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta Cómo hago para que mi serie esté entre las destacadas? o qué me sugeris, para mejorar los caps.? -angel-rojo- 05:59 7 ago 2011 (UTC) claro mati10:solo la piel no le hagas nada ha los ojos el omnitrix ni al fondo Me cambias el color de:el Azul a Rojo Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 21:13 7 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb grasias lo usare para hacer un humongosaurio supremo mira tengo casi listo ha este humongosaurio supremo solo necesito que le pongas la panfa azul porfafor y podras usar la imagen terminada cuando quieras left|thumb|la panza de azul ayuda necesito ayuda, oye giovi donde se encontrar el boton donde poder subir imagenes a la wiki del pc, o en la lista de imagenes nuevas? xlr29 Ayuda! Hola Giovi,recordas el otro dia sobre lo de las imagenes,intenente todo,reinicie mi PC,use Firefox(yo uso siempre Chrome) e incluso cree una cuenta de Flickr,pero nada...quisiera que me dijeras que otra cosa podria hacer,aunque mi serie si no la puedo hacer aca,no va a haberp roblema,puedo hacer otra wiki-pediria tu ayuda : )- o un blogspot,desde ya,gracias! <º))))><.·´¯`·. El DantoXD ¸.·´¯`·.¸><((((º> 20:30 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda! Hola Giovi,recordas el otro dia sobre lo de las imagenes,intenente todo,reinicie mi PC,use Firefox(yo uso siempre Chrome) e incluso cree una cuenta de Flickr,pero nada...quisiera que me dijeras que otra cosa podria hacer,aunque mi serie si no la puedo hacer aca,no va a haberp roblema,puedo hacer otra wiki-pediria tu ayuda : )- o un blogspot,desde ya,gracias! <º))))><.·´¯`·. El DantoXD ¸.·´¯`·.¸><((((º> 20:30 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda! Hola Giovi,recordas el otro dia sobre lo de las imagenes,intenente todo,reinicie mi PC,use Firefox(yo uso siempre Chrome) e incluso cree una cuenta de Flickr,pero nada...quisiera que me dijeras que otra cosa podria hacer,aunque mi serie si no la puedo hacer aca,no va a haberp roblema,puedo hacer otra wiki-pediria tu ayuda : )- o un blogspot,desde ya,gracias! <º))))><.·´¯`·. El DantoXD ¸.·´¯`·.¸><((((º> 20:30 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda! Hola Giovi,recordas el otro dia sobre lo de las imagenes,intenente todo,reinicie mi PC,use Firefox(yo uso siempre Chrome) e incluso cree una cuenta de Flickr,pero nada...quisiera que me dijeras que otra cosa podria hacer,aunque mi serie si no la puedo hacer aca,no va a haberp roblema,puedo hacer otra wiki-pediria tu ayuda : )- o un blogspot,desde ya,gracias! <º))))><.·´¯`·. El DantoXD ¸.·´¯`·.¸><((((º> 20:30 9 ago 2011 (UTC) 'Hola' Hola,Giovi, necesito saber si puedes decirme esto, ¿Por que no se pueden subir Imagenes? por que quiero subir unas Imagenes y no eh podido lograrlo, si es que Bloqueaste la subida de Imagenes por favor ¿Podrias Desbloquearla?, ya que hay Usuarios como yo, Que quieren subir Imagenes para sus Series, Episodios, Blogs etc, no te lo tomes como algo malo, Yo solo quiero decirte, ya que no sabia por que no Podia subir Imagenes dese mi Serie o mi Usuario o Paginas de Episodios, bueno dese ya muchas Gracias, Era solo para preguntarte eso, Si podrias responderme, mejor ya que asi me podrias Explicar, Que pases buenos momentos en este Wiki, Saludos especiales de: Altamon123/Pokemon101 Te dire la verdad Tendrias que poner mi serie en las destaadas mira esta imagen:thumbMuchos adoran mi serie y vamos afrontemoslo Ben 10:CoU no es tan gran serie Te lo pido Amablemente Por Favor pone mi serie en las destacadas Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 22:19 10 ago 2011 (UTC) : Y yo te pido amablemente que no me molestes con esto, porque ya todos me conocen: si me piden, no lo hago (cosas como estas, claro está) 22:44 10 ago 2011 (UTC) no se si podes pero si podes enviame una fusion de Frio y humongosaurio Live actin talves puedas--Alejandro ezekiel 17:16 11 ago 2011 (UTC) 'Bueno...' Hola nesesito que borres mi Serie ya que la cancele y que no la revivas amenos que lo nesesite xD, bueno solo era eso, Saludos especiales de Altamon123 : Hecho. Saludos 13:56 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueo Me podrias desbloquear en la ben 10 Wiki porfavor,nunca lo volvere a hacer,o al menos dejame bloqueado solo por un mes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10heroes/es/images/4/45/Z4db6e92ea7ab6-1-.gif 15:20 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Podrias Giovi,por seguridad,podrias hacer que el articulo de mi serie solo pueda editar yo?(Como hiciste en Ben 10:Cuarta Serie en la Ben 10 Wiki) Archivo:MF.gif Archivo:MF2.gif Archivo:MF3.gif 17:21 17 ago 2011 (UTC) : No se puede. El otro artículo está protegido totalmente. No se puede hacer. Giovi |''' Felices ediciones 17:32 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Ah.. Aver si entiendo esto Giovi,Ben 10:Children of Universe es serie destacada con '''15 comentarios?! '''Que paso?Mi serie tiene 50 comentarios y no es destacada o como otras series :S ?Lo destacado se convirtio en un jueguito?La verdad '''NO ENTIENDO Archivo:MF.gif Archivo:MF2.gif Archivo:MF3.gif 22:10 18 ago 2011 (UTC) : Es una de las series más visitadas aunque no comentadas. Además, realicé una encuesta rápida en Ben10Grupo, y esas series son las destacadas. Si me pedís no lo hago. : Los comentarios no tienen nada que ver con lo destacado o no. Pueden ser comentarios basura... : Ahh, y achica tu firma. Estoy cansado de pedir que lo hagan. Giovi |''' Felices ediciones 22:13 18 ago 2011 (UTC) : Ayuda!!ayudame he creado una serie y he puesto un log erroneo sin querer en la galeria como la puedo borrar aqui te dejo el enlace Ben 10 las ondas porfi no me bloquees por un pequeño error GotrunksMegaGuerrero 13:48 22 ago 2011 (UTC) contestala porfavor Hola giovi Me gustia hacer un blog de '''mis dibujos de ben 10 en esta wiki si me autoriza hago hoy por favor contesta este mensaje atentamente mega_fanatica 21:23 24 ago 2011 (UTC) giovi necesito que te metas al chat imediatamente hay un usuario problematico en el chat entra al chat de la fanon porfavor mega_fanatica 01:26 3 sep 2011 (UTC) lo se creeme lo he tratado pero es que con la escuela no temgo iempo enseguida la achico link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco link=Ben 10 megasia alienigena 21:17 10 sep 2011 (UTC) '¿Por que?' Hola Giovi, ¿Por que no puedo crear la pagina de Despixeleos y Fusiones?, es que quiero hacer una pagina para que los Usuarios puedan usar mis Fusiones y Despixeleos y como no puedo hacer en blogs me gustaria hacerlo en la Pagina, por favor, ¿Me dejas?. Firma: Altamon123 Muchas Gracias Ok, lo are en un Blog, gracias por dejarme hacerlo =D, Wiji xD, Saludos especiales de Altamon123, espero que pases un buen dia. Firma: Altamon123 : Hacelo en un blog, quien dijo que no se podía? Giovi |''' Felices ediciones 21:56 10 sep 2011 (UTC) : giovi conectate al chat si lees este mensaje necesito hablar contigo mega_fanatica 04:05 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños!! Hola aunque no me respondas este mensaje solo queria desearte un feliz cumpleaños,que la pases bien.link=user:Humongosaur 26 link=user talk:Humongosaur 26 link=user:Humongosaur 26 17:24 12 sep 2011 (UTC) happy birtday/felis cumpleaños happy bitrday for you,happy bitrday for you,happy birtday,happy birtday,happy birtday, fooooooor, youuuuuuuu feliz cumpleaños para vos, feliz cumpleaños a vos, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños,feliz cumpleaños, paaaaaaaraaa, voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos link=user:Humungoecolink=User_talk:Humungoecolink=Special:Contributions/Humungoeco link=Ben 10 megasia alienigena 17:43 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Giovi Yo nunca insulte a Frio,solo le dije que en la serie moria por que el quiso,es toda una confusion y el me denuncio sin sentido,yo no hise nada Cortecia de su Amigable Vecino Juan Cruz 18:54 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Pd:Feliz Cumple!!!! Serie Interlengua Yo soy de la Inglés Ben 10 Wiki Fanon, y me pregunto si está bien para hacer una copia en español de mi serie, Ben 10: Trixes múltiple, en este wiki. Ha sido votado como el número uno de la serie del wiki. Las versiones en Inglés y Español estarían vinculados el uno al otro por lo que es seguro que son la misma serie. ¿Qué te parece esta idea? ¿Está permitido? [[Usuario:Roads|---****--- Carreteras]] : No hay problema, cualquiera puede hacer un artículo, sea como sea. Obviamente respetando las reglas. Saludos, Giovi '''| Felices ediciones 00:04 17 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. I will follow your rules. I didn't think there would be any problem. ::[[Usuario:Roads|---****--- Carreteras]] Hola Giovi nesecito tu ayuda resulta ser que pensaba hacer una serie pero hise un error y la cree como blog quisiera que borraras el blog GraciasFuego220!! 18:44 19 sep 2011 (UTC) 03:42 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo borraras ? Giovi borraras mi blog porfavor.... fue un error de edicion y quiero hacer mi serie en una pagina normal . GraciasFuego220!! 20:30 19 sep 2011 (UTC) : Trasladado a un artículo. ¡Saludos! --Giovi |''' Felices ediciones 20:35 19 sep 2011 (UTC) '''AYUDA EL USUARIO Ifredie1001 o algo asi no me acuerdo su nombre toma una imagen ahce tiempo, edito una de mis paginas y le subio una imagen orible, AHORA ME PONE UNA IMAGEN RE TRUCHA QUE DICE: CABR*** Y HACE LO QUE QUIERE, HISO UN ALIEN EN UN BLOG BLOQUEN A ESE PERDON POR DECIR PERO ES UN TONTO!!! FIRMA: ALTAMON123!!! Ben Transformer X.... Estoy interesado en adoptar el alien, solo que el usuario que lo creó fue bloqueado (Su nombre de usuario era puro Spam), asi que me preguntó como está bloqueado, ¿me lo puedo quedar?, PD: Te lo digo a ti porque no quiero correr el riesgo de que me bloqueen como ratero.Phineas10 21:24 23 sep 2011 (UTC) :Claro ;) Giovi | Felices ediciones 22:02 23 sep 2011 (UTC)